The overall objective of the Hispanic Health Services Research Conference is the development of a practical research agenda which can be implemented to address health services research in the Hispanic community. To formulate an agenda, a two-day invitational working conference will be convened, comprised of Hispanic and other professionals with expertise in the health field and potential users of research findings. During the conference, four major workshops will be held; three workshops will address major issues to prepare participants to develop an overall research agenda during the fourth workshop.